


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动6

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 尿道刺激, 强制排尿
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 乔治·韦斯莱喜欢看德拉科失禁的样子，他决定一个去好好看个够。





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动6

距离斯莱特林青年被格兰芬多救世主和韦斯莱兄弟们带回霍格沃茨已经过去三天了，除了第一天夜里参与抓捕行动的人得到了享用美味青年的机会，其他人都只能垂涎欲滴地等待。  
因为德拉科·马尔福，那个娇贵的马尔福少爷，在经历了连续两场高强度的轮奸之后当晚就发起了高烧，虽然医疗翼的庞弗雷夫人很快就把这点小问题治好了，青年巫师们还是被禁止进入医疗翼打扰德拉科，因为庞弗雷夫人认为这个可怜的美丽的斯莱特林没有足够的体力供其他三院的青年巫师开他们心心念念的轮奸派对了，他需要休息。  
适当的休息能让他用更完美的姿态供青年巫师们玩弄——庞弗雷夫人这样解释，大家的怨气才得到平息。  
这天夜里，乔治·韦斯莱翻来覆去地回想着级长盥洗室里，马尔福少爷一边摇摆着柔韧的腰肢用柔嫩的肠道蠕动着吸附他的阴茎，一边被他操干地爽到哭着尿出来的淫乱模样。他翻身下床，偷偷摸摸地往医疗翼跑去，梅林知道，他最受不住看德拉科失禁的半欢愉半羞耻的表情，那样子简直掐住了他的g点一样，让他只想狠狠蹂躏对方。  
医疗翼的床上，德拉科喝了庞弗雷夫人喂下的补身体的药剂，早早地睡下了，庞弗雷夫人看他乖巧的睡着，也放心地离开了。  
乔治·韦斯莱悄悄摸摸猫着腰推门进来，看到的就是空荡荡的医疗翼里，德拉科一个人睡在床上，浓郁的香甜的气息扑面而来，无声地邀请他。  
他锁上医疗翼的门，走到床前，大手轻轻抚摸德拉科五官精致的小脸，感受他滑嫩的皮肤，德拉科感觉到有人在摸他，迷茫地睁开眼睛，看清是乔治，他挣扎着撑起身。乔治一把捂住他想要呼救的嘴，舔吻着他小巧饱满的耳垂，“如果不想让我在庞弗雷夫人面前操你，你最好安静地配合我。”  
德拉科惊慌地瞪着他，急促地喘息，乔治又把手伸进他的衣服里揉捏他饱满的胸肌，拽扯他挺翘的乳头。  
“看起来你很期待嘛，甜心，我那天不是操的你很舒服吗？舒服得都尿出来了。”  
乔治感受着手下温热的躯体，呼吸渐渐加重，德拉科害怕地眨眨眼，乔治这才松开捂着他的手，改为伸向他的下身，挑逗地把玩他的阴茎和睾丸。  
“宝贝，你不知道你失禁的样子有多美，今天再尿给我看吧。”  
他恶劣地掏出魔杖，用缩小咒把魔杖变得又细又小，德拉科惊恐地看着乔治脱下他的裤子，握住他白嫩的阴茎，翻开前端的褶皱，露出细小的马眼。  
“不要……不要这样……”  
意识到他要做什么的德拉科小声哀求。  
“嘘……乖一点，不然被庞弗雷夫人看到你这个淫乱的样子，可不太好。”  
然后乔治扶着德拉科的阴茎，把细小的魔杖一点点旋转着插进了他的尿道口。  
“啊……不嗯……好奇怪……韦斯莱，我不想这样……哼呃……”  
德拉科伸手推拒，第一次被异物插入的，从来只出不进的尿道传来细密的疼痛，德拉科轻轻浅浅地吸气，想要放松一点。  
乔治奖励地亲吻他水润的双唇，“乖孩子，很快就好了，乖。”  
他一边安抚德拉科，一边把魔杖继续往尿道深处插入，在感觉到底了之后，他开始用手指抠挖德拉科的阴蒂，德拉科被突如其来的快感刺激地浑身一颤，阴蒂被略微粗糙的手指按压抠挖，强烈的快感向下身涌去，阴唇中很快流出了香甜黏腻的淫水，在感觉德拉科足够放松之后，乔治把魔杖用力往下一按，魔杖顺利地插入了放松警惕的肌肉，进入膀胱内部。  
“呃嗯……哼呃呃——”  
从未被任何异物进入过的膀胱被魔杖插入，让德拉科难受地轻轻呻吟。  
“清泉如水。”  
乔治小声念。  
“啊啊啊——呃嗯嗯……哼唔…好胀……呃……快停下，拔出去……韦斯莱…”  
膀胱被强行灌满液体，强烈的尿意一阵阵涌上德拉科的脑海。  
乔治不急着完全拔出魔杖，把它从膀胱里退出来，但是依旧堵住德拉科的尿道不让他疏解。  
他掏出已经肿胀地高高翘起的粗长阴茎，掰开德拉科雪白的大腿，把他按在床上，用力地插进他已经分泌出不少淫水的阴道，粗大的阴茎挤压着身体内部的器官，让德拉科的急不可耐地想要尿出来解放他超负荷的膀胱。  
“拔出来……呜呜……韦斯莱…乔治……把它拔出来，求你了……哼啊…”  
被强烈的尿意俘获了脑子的德拉科啜泣着哀求身上开始快速抽插的格兰芬多。  
乔治听着他软软的哀求声，重重地往下一压，给德拉科饱胀的膀胱更大的压力，然后他轻轻抽出尿道里的魔杖。  
“呃呃呃嗯啊啊啊——哼呃……呼…嗯……”  
尿道终于被释放，细小的水柱从德拉科的阴茎里激射出来，喷到乔治坚实的小腹上，顺着两个人连结的下体打湿了医疗翼的床铺。  
阴道里粗长的性器依旧在凶狠地深深地顶弄，膀胱里的液体太多以至于德拉科不能一次性顺利地完全排出，只能随着乔治的顶入，一小股一小股地往外射。  
强烈的羞耻感让马尔福少爷难过地轻声抽噎，同时一边排尿一边被操干阴道的双重快感又让他难耐地扭动，浑身香汗淋漓。  
“别急，宝贝，你还有一个晚上可以慢慢尿给我看，这只是第一次而已。”  
乔治坏笑着俯下身按着德拉科柔韧地细腰，更加大力地抽送起来，床板嘎吱嘎吱地发出抗议。


End file.
